


You Were My New Dream

by funidontlikeyoueither



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crack Fic, Fluff, Humor, Inspired by Tangled (2010), Kidnapping, M/M, Temporary Character Death, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither
Summary: Kurtbastian as Tangled!
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 20
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kurbastianlover (TheFlash)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlash/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Patricie! Obviously, this is just the first chapter, so the rest will be posted after Christmas, but still! <3
> 
> Soooooo this is a Tangled AU, so I'll be using some of the songs from the movie, as well as the same dialogue, but some things will be changed! No update schedule for this since it's a pain to write <3 + tags will be updated as I post (also no Blaine in this at all!!)  
> Enjoy and no one sue me!

Once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens. The drop of sun grew a magic golden flower, which had the ability to heal the sick and injured.

Centuries later, there was a kingdom, which was ruled by a beloved king and queen- Burt and Elizabeth Hummel. Elizabeth was about to have a baby, but she grew sick. The people of the kingdom started to look for a miracle, anything to help the queen. The miracle they were searching for just so happened to be the magic flower.

However, there was another person who was using the flower- an old woman named Mother Sylvester. She hoarded the flower’s healing power to keep herself young for hundreds of years. To do so, she had to sing a special song:

_Flower, gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine_

One day, though, the guards found the flower in Mother Sylvester’s secret hiding place. They took the flower back to the castle and used it to heal the queen, and she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, Kurt. To celebrate the prince’s birth, the king and queen launched a glowing lantern into the sky.

That night, Mother Sylvester broke into the castle. She crept into Kurt’s bedroom and began to sing:

_Flower, gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock…_

She could feel herself getting younger, and the wrinkles in her hands were beginning to disappear. Kurt opened his eyes slightly, and Mother Sylvester saw that they were bright blue and shining. She smiled at him and stepped away, but almost instantly her youth faded and she turned back into her hideous, old self.

Mother Sylvester didn’t know what else to do, so she picked up Kurt and ran over to the window in which she had entered the castle through.

The king and queen heard Kurt’s cries and they, along with half a dozen guards, went to check on him. For a split second, they saw Mother Sylvester, with her cloak covering her face, crouching on the windowsill. Then she jumped out of the window, and just like that, she and Kurt were gone.

The kingdom searched for years, but they could not find a trace of their prince.

Deep within the forest, in a hidden tower, Mother Sylvester raised the child on her own.

8-year-old Kurt sat on the floor, facing Mother Sylvester, singing. She had her hands on his shoulder, soaking up the magic that ran through him.

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine_

Mother Sylvester was determined to keep her magic flower to herself this time, even if it meant keeping Kurt locked away.

“Why can’t I go outside?” Kurt asked.

“Because, my flower, the outside world is a very dangerous place where people want to hurt you,” Mother Sylvester answered. “It is filled with horrible, selfish people who will only want to use you for your powers. You’re safe here, so here is where you will stay. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Mom,” Kurt replied bitterly.

However, the walls of the tower couldn’t hide everything from Kurt. Each year, on the prince’s birthday, the kingdom released thousands of glowing lanterns into the night sky in hope that one day their lost prince would return home.

* * *

17-year-old Kurt poked his head out of the window, grinning. 

“Pavarotti,” he called out. “Come back!” He couldn’t see anything aside from the flower’s on the ledge and the trees in the distance. “Where are you?” He smirked to himself as an idea came to him. “Well, I guess that Pavarotti isn’t out here…” he trailed off and walked on the spot, pretending to walk away. Just as he thought, Pavarotti flew out of his hiding space behind the flower pot to check if Kurt was gone. Kurt reached out and gently grabbed the bird. “Gotcha!” he cheered. “So, what do you want to do?”

Pavarotti pointed into the trees with his beak. 

Kurt sighed. “We’re not going outside,” he told his pet firmly. “I like it here, and so do you. We’re safe.”

But every so often, when he was certain that nobody was around to sneakily hear his thoughts, Kurt wondered what it was like outside. Yes, the tower was safe, but it was _boring_. He repeated the same tasks every day:

He did the chores.

He did the laundry.

He read the same books.

He painted the walls to add some colour to the dull room.

He drew his fashion designs.

He cooked.

He played with Pavarotti.

He did ballet.

And after all that, what else was he to do but wonder what the world outside was like? There had to be _something_ , something good. The world couldn’t just be filled with the evil monsters that Mother told him about. If there was a good person in the world like Mother, then there were others, right?

At least he could look forward to the lights appearing tomorrow night, on his 18th birthday.

* * *

Karofsky and Azimio slid down the roof of the castle, trying to make a quick getaway. Sebastian wasn’t too far behind them, carrying the satchel. 

Sebastian was breath taken by the view that the roof gave him. He could see the kingdom and everything it had to offer. “Wow,” he said to himself, pausing to take it all in, “I could get used to a view like this.

“Smythe!” Karofsky snapped at him. “Come on!”

“Hold on,” Sebastian said. The kingdom was amazing, and he was jealous of the king and queen for being able to own it. What did they do to deserve it? He deserved one more than them. “Guys,” he said, turning to his partners in crime, “I want a castle.”

Karofsky glared at him. “Buy your own castle!” He grabbed Sebastian by his shirt and dragged him away.

They ran across the bridge and out of the kingdom. Sebastian wouldn’t shut up about owning a castle because how could he?! It had been his dream for almost 10 minutes.

“I mean, I think I would be a great ruler,” he continued. “Imagine it: Prince Sebastian Smythe of Sebastian Smythe Land. You guys can see it, right?”

“Someone shut him up,” Azimio muttered.

* * *

“Okay, this is it!” Kurt told himself- and maybe Pavarotti, if he was listening. “I’m finally going to do it; I’m going to ask her!” The ‘her’ that he was referencing was his mother, Mother Sylvester.

“Kurt!” the aforementioned mother called. “Let down the rope!”

“Coming, Mother!” Kurt yelled back. “Don’t let her see you,” he hissed to Pavarotti, and he hid the bird behind the curtain, while simultaneously covering up his painting of the lanterns. 

“Kurt!” Mother Sylvester shouted again. “I’m not getting any younger down here!”

“Coming,” Kurt repeated. He felt a little irritated. Hadn’t this woman ever heard of patience? He grabbed the rope that was laid beside the window and threw it down. Once he felt it get heavier, he began to pull, grunting at the weight of it. He wished the tower was shorter. “Hi,” he greeted her. All of the annoyance had left him, and he felt excited again. “Welcome home!”

“Took you long enough,” Mother Sylvester said, not even bothering to thank him. When she saw his face fall, she put a fake smile on her face. “I’m teasing.”

Kurt chuckled nervously. He followed Mother Sylvester to the mirror. “Well, Mother, as you know, tomorrow is a very big day-”

Mother Sylvester pulled him in front of the mirror, cutting him off. “Look at how amazing I look, flower.”

“Stunning,” Kurt replied instinctively. “So, anyway, as I was saying-”

“Kurt,” she cut him off again and Kurt groaned, “I’m feeling a little worn out. Would you sing for me? _Then_ I’ll listen to you.”

Kurt resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _For the lights_ , he reminded himself. Then, guiltily, he added, _And for Mother._

He pulled up a stool, pushed Mother Sylvester onto it, then began to sing so quickly that she could barely keep up:

_Flower, gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the Fates’ design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

“Kurt!” Mother Sylvester scolded, narrowing her eyes.

Kurt ignored her. This was too important. “So, Mother, I said that tomorrow is a big day, and you didn’t say anything. So, I’m just going to tell you,” he took a deep breath, “it’s my birthday!”

“No, no, no,” Mother Sylvester teased, it can’t be. Your birthday was last year, remember?”

Kurt deflated a little. He wasn’t in the mood for her jokes, he just wanted to ask about the lights. “That’s the funny thing about birthdays,” he said, trying to match her tone of voice, “they’re kind of an annual thing.” He took her hands and dropped the fake enthusiasm. “I’m turning 18, Mother, and I wanted to ask is…” _This is it._ “I want to see the floating lights!”

Mother Sylvester’s face turned cold but she laughed. “What?”

Kurt ran over to the curtain’s above his fireplace and pulled them back, revealing Pavarotti and his paintings of the lanterns. “I was hoping that you would let me go see them.”

Mother Sylvester grimaced as she looked at the paintings. “Oh, you mean the stars.”

“No, they’re not stars,” Kurt explained, “stars are constant, right? I can see them from my window. But these are only on my birthday. That has to mean something. I’m going to see them in person, Mother.”

Mother Sylvester was a little put out by how much evidence and research Kurt had with so little resources. Since she could no longer convince him that the lanterns were stars, she had to choose a different approach. “You want to go outside?” she scoffed. “Oh, Kurt…” She began singing,

_Look at you, as fragile as a flower_

_Still a little sapling, just a sprout_

_You know why we stay up in this tower_

_To keep you safe and sound, dear_

_Guess I always knew this day was coming_

_Knew that soon you’d want to leave the nest_

_Soon but not yet_

_Trust me, pet_

_Mother knows best_

Mother Sylvester turned off the lights, leaving Kurt alone in the darkness.

_Mother knows best_

_Listen to your mother_

_It’s a scary world out there_

_Mother knows best_

_One way or another_

_Something will go wrong_

_I swear_

_Ruffians, thugs, poison ivy, quicksand_

_Cannibals and snakes, the plague_

_Also large bugs_

_Men with pointy teeth_

_And stop! No more, you’ll just upset me_

Kurt jumped, imagining the horrifying things outside. Mother Sylvester put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

_Mother’s right here_

_Mother will protect you_

_Darling, here’s what I suggest_

_Skip the drama_

_Stay with Mama_

_Mother knows best_

Kurt tried desperately to find a light source. She was making this all too real for him.

_Mother knows best_

_Take it from your mumsy_

_On your own, you won’t survive_

_Sloppy, underdressed_

_Immature, clumsy_

_Please, they’ll eat you up alive_

_Gullible, naive_

_Positively grubby_

_Ditsy and a bit…_

_Well, hmm, vague_

_Plus, I believe, getting kind of chubby_

_I’m just saying ‘cause I wuv you_

She patted his cheek and Kurt glowered. Yes, once upon a time he was all of those things she just described, but he was older now. He had his wits and he knew what he was doing. He wasn’t a precious flower anymore.

_Mother understands_

_Mother’s here to help you_

_All I have is one request_

Kurt looked at her across the room. He didn’t dare give in to her, he wouldn’t give her that satisfaction. But she looked so… powerful. He wouldn’t cross her, not yet.

“Kurt,” Mother Sylvester said.

“Yes?”

“Don’t ever ask to leave this tower again.”

Kurt sighed. Bad luck. “Yes, Mother.”

She walked across the room and embraced him, and Kurt let himself be held. “I love you very much, flower,” she said.

“I love you more,” Kurt replied.

“I love you most.”

_Don’t forget it_

_You’ll regret it_

_Mother knows best_

Mother Sylvester was lowered back down the tower.

“Goodbye, my flower,” she called. “I’ll see you soon!”

Kurt watched her leave. “I’ll be here,” he said sadly. 

* * *

Sebastian, Karofsky and Azimio ran through the forest, Sebastian carrying the prince’s crown in his satchel. Sebastian stopped when they reached a tree, trying to catch his breath. It was then that he saw 2 wanted posters- one for himself, and another for the Titan Brothers. He gasped when he saw the picture of himself.

“God, no,” he hissed. “This is very, very bad. No, no…” Azimio and Karofsky looked at him and he showed them the poster. “They just can’t get my teeth right!” he exclaimed, frowning at the comically large teeth.

“Who cares?” Karofsky growled, sick of Sebastian’s childish behaviour.

“Well, that’s easy for you to say,” Sebastian said, “you guys look amazing!” He looked longingly at the poster of Azimio and Karofsky.

The trio heard horses neighing and turned around to see a dozen guards right behind them.

“Crap!” Sebastian whispered. Without saying a word, the three thieves began to run through the forest again.

They came to a dead-end eventually. An idea came to Sebastian.

“Okay,” he said, turning to his partners in crime, “you guys give me a boost and I’ll pull you up.”

Azimio and Karofsky shared a look. 

“Do you think we’re stupid?” Karofsky chuckled. “Give us the satchel first.”

 _Damnit_ , Sebastian thought. He knew he had no way of convincing the men, so he reluctantly handed over the satchel. Azimio and Karofsky stacked on top of each other and Sebastian began to climb up them. As he passed Karofsky, he sneakily took the satchel back.

“Now help us up, pretty boy!” Karofsky said.

Sebastian gave them a false smile. “Sorry,” he winked, “my hands are full.” He showed them the satchel and began to run away.

“Smythe!” Karofsky yelled, but Sebastian was long gone before then.

After running deeper into the forest for a while, Sebastian came across the guards again. He picked up speed and slid under a tree trunk, narrowly missing half a dozen arrows. 

He had managed to lose most of the guards, but a guard that he recalled being named Trent and a grey horse were still on his heels.

Sebastian hid in a bush, and when he saw Trent and his horse ride by, he jumped out and tackled the guard. He got on the back of the horse and tried to make it move again, but the horse was stubborn. 

“Come on, horsey, forward!” Sebastian exclaimed with fake enthusiasm.

The horse glared at him, then it caught sight of the satchel. It tried to bite the strap of it.

“No!” Sebastian held it out of the horse’s reach. They wrestled back and forth for it until the horse threw it out of both of their reach onto the end of a large branch which was hanging over a cliffside.

Sebastian jumped off of the horse and climbed carefully to the edge of the branch, with the horse not so far behind him. He managed to grab it, but just as he did, the branch snapped, sending him and the horse falling into the forest below.

After looking at his surroundings, Sebastian heard neighing in the distance. He hid behind some vines to avoid being spotted and noticed that he was in a cave. He walked through it and on the other side was a beautiful, tall tower.

“About time I get my own tower,” he said to himself. He ran closer and took 2 arrows out of his satchel. It was hard work, but brick by brick, he managed to climb all the way up it. He jumped off of the ledge and into the tower, immediately closing the doors to avoid being seen.

“Alone at last,” he said, smirking. However, he felt a sudden pain in the back of his head and was plunged into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt looked at the body in front of him. He had just managed to knock out a stranger using only a sewing machine. _I knew that I’d be able to protect myself_ , he thought cockily. _Mother was wrong, I’m not naive or clumsy or ditsy or whatever she called me. I’m brave and dangerous and I can protect myself._

The body didn’t seem to be moving, so Kurt bent down to inspect it. He moved its head so he could see the guy’s face, then flicked the piece of hair. Kurt was a little taken aback- this intruder was _attractive_. His eyes were closed, but he had a good jawline.

Then, the guy opened his eyes- his striking green eyes- and Kurt panicked, hitting him again with the sewing machine.

“What do I do?” Kurt asked Pavarotti. His bird flew over to the wardrobe that Kurt had never bothered to use- he only owned one outfit, a pair of skin-tight gold pants and a long-sleeve black shirt. “Okay,” Kurt said. He tied the intruder up in an old bed sheet and dragged him over to the wardrobe. He opened it up then shoved the guy inside. He quickly closed the doors and blocked it with a chair. “Who says I can’t defend myself?” He chuckled.

Then, reality hit him. “I’ve got a person in my closet... “ He took a deep breath and backed away from the wardrobe. “I have a _person_ in my _closet_.” He looked at himself in the mirror, wielding his sewing machine. He was impressed with himself.

Then he caught sight of something else. On the floor behind him was a bag of some sorts, and something shiny was peeking out of it. Kurt walked over and picked it up, taking out a crown. He looked at himself in the mirror again and gently placed it on his head.

He almost didn’t recognise himself.

“Kurt!” Mother Sylvester brought Kurt back to reality. He gasped and shoved the crown back inside the bag, hiding it in a vase on the other side of the room. “Let down the rope.”

“One minute!” Kurt ran over to the window and threw down the rope, pulling up the old woman.

“I have a big surprise!”

“I do, too!” Kurt told her.

“I bet my surprise is bigger!”

Kurt snorted and rolled his eyes at Pavarotti. “I sincerely doubt it,” he muttered under his breath.

Mother Sylvester sat on the windowsill, grinning at him. “I’m going to make a cheesecake for dessert!” she told him. “Your favourite! Surprise!”

“Look,” Kurt said, ignoring her ‘surprise.’ He knew it was just her way of buttering him up so he’d drop the lanterns argument. But Kurt wasn’t going to give up that easily, not when he was so close. “I know that you think I’m not strong enough to handle myself out there…”

“Oh, I _know_ you’re not,” Mother Sylvester scoffed.

“But if you would-”

“No, we’re done talking about this-”

“Just trust me-”

“Drop it-”

“But-”

“Enough with the lights, Kurt!” Mother Sylvester yelled. “ _You are not leaving this tower! Ever!_ ”

Kurt flinched at her tone. 

Mother Sylvester groaned. “Great, now I’m the bad guy.”

Kurt narrowed his eyes. Yes, she was the bad guy. He didn’t _understand_ why he couldn’t leave. He’d shown that he could handle himself- he had been able to take out an intruder without any warning or thinking. Imagine what he could do with some actual preparation? He wasn’t a little kid anymore; if she could go outside, why couldn’t he? He did everything for her, but she wouldn’t let him have this one little thing.

But why did she have to let him have it? If he could just get rid of her for a few days- maybe not even that- he could sneak out, see the lights, and return without her knowing. How hard could it be? Maybe the man in his closet could even help him. “All I was going to say, Mother,” Kurt said slowly, “is that I know what I want for my birthday.”

“And what is that?”

“New paint,” Kurt said, looking at his paintings for inspiration. “The paint made from the white shells you once brought me.”

“That is a very long trip, Kurt,” Mother Sylvester complained. Kurt used his best puppy eyes. She sighed. “Are you sure you’ll be okay on your own?”

“I know I’m safe as long as I’m here,” he said, smiling to himself. If everything went according to plan, he’d be out of here before sundown.

Mother Sylvester left less than an hour later, and as soon as she was out of sight, Kurt ran over to the wardrobe door. Wielding his sewing machine, he pulled away the chair and watched as the unconscious body fell out.

“What now?” he asked Pavarotti, but as usual, his bird was unresponsive. “Okay,” Kurt whispered to himself. He grabbed the rope and chair and tied the stranger to it. “Wake him up,” he ordered Pavarotti. 

His bird flew onto the stranger’s shoulder and pecked at his ear until the man woke up, yelping. 

“Where am I?” the man mumbled to himself.

“I know why you’re here,” Kurt said from the shadows, “and I’m not afraid of you.”

“What?”

Kurt came out into the light, his fair skin and blue eyes shining. “Who are you? And how did you find me?”

The man stammered, tripping up on his words.

“Who are you? And how did you find me?” Kurt repeated, enunciating each word.

Sebastian cleared his throat. “I know not who you are, nor how I came to find you. But may I just say...” he put on his infamous smirk that never failed to charm people, “hi.”

Kurt glared at this man, not understanding what his angle was.

“How you doing?” the man continued. “The name’s Sebastian Smythe-”

“Who else knows my location, _Sebastian Smythe_ ,” Kurt interrupted, waving the sewing machine in the man’s face.

“All right, Porcelain-”

“ _Kurt_ ,” Kurt told him.

“Look, whatever, here’s what happened,” Sebastian snapped. “My pals and I were going through the forest, we got split up, next thing I know, I come across your tower and- where’s my satchel?!”

“I hid it,” Kurt said proudly. “Somewhere you’ll never find it.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes and looked around the room, searching for any obvious hiding spaces. “It’s in that pot, isn’t it?”

Kurt grunted and knocked Sebastian out again. He removed the satchel from the vase and moved it under a loose floorboard on the stairs. Pavarotti woke Sebastian up again.

“ _Now_ it’s somewhere you’ll never find it,” he said, but Sebastian still looked unconvinced. “How do you know about my powers?”

Sebastian pulled a confused face. “Your powers? What powers?”

Kurt was unconvinced. “Don’t play dumb, I know that’s why you’re here.”

“What? I was being chased, I saw a tower, I climbed it. End of story.”

“So, you- you really don’t know about my powers?”

Sebastian raised his eyebrows. Powers? This guy- Kurt- looked as ordinary as guys could get. Clearly, he was delusional. 

Kurt bit his lip as he thought things over. Sebastian didn’t seem dangerous. And Kurt did have his satchel. “Okay, here’s the deal.” Kurt turned the chair so Sebastian could see his painting of the lights. “Do you know what these are?”

“The lanterns for the prince?”

Kurt smiled to himself. “Exactly. So, tomorrow night they’re going to release the lanterns, and you will take me to them and then return me home.”

“And why will I do that?” Sebastian asked.

“Because if you do, I’ll give you back your satchel.”

Sebastian thought it over for a minute then shook his head. “As much as I would _love_ to waste my time doing that, no can do. I’m not exactly ‘welcome’ in the kingdom anymore. So, I won’t be taking you anywhere.”

Kurt pressed his lips together and grabbed the collar of Sebastian’s shirt. “Listen here, meerkat,” he hissed, “something brought you here, right? Fate, destiny-”

“A horse.”

“So,” Kurt continued, “I have made the decision to trust you.”

“A horrible decision, really.”

“But trust me,” Kurt said, raising his voice, “when I tell you this: you can tear this tower apart brick by brick, but without my help, you will never find your precious satchel.”

“So, let’s just get this straight. I take you to see the lanterns and bring you home, and I’ll get back my satchel?”

“I promise,” Kurt said firmly, and there was something in his eyes that made Sebastian trust him.

“Fine, I’ll take you.”

“Really?” Kurt squealed, dropping his intimidating act. He jumped up and down.

“This is going to be unbearable,” Sebastian muttered under his breath.

* * *

“Oi, hurry up, Porcelain,” Sebastian called as he climbed down the tower.

Kurt peered over the edge of the tower. He felt like backing out- this was a bad idea, right? He had the rope set up and he was holding onto it tightly and had his sewing machine under his other arm. All he had to do was jump and-

“I can do it,” he whispered to himself. He took a deep breath and leapt off. He flew past Sebastian, and for the first time ever, he touched the grass. “This is amazing!” he yelled.

Sebastian made it to the bottom of the tower. “Last chance to go back, Porcelain,” he told Kurt. 

Kurt shook his head, grinning. “I am never going back!” He took off running, finally having no walls to stop him. The grass felt so soft between his toes and the sun was warm on his skin. He paused briefly to roll up the sleeves of his shirt, showing off his forearms. That was when Sebastian caught up to him.

“Slow down, Porcelain,” he panted.

“Sorry,” Kurt said, “I’m just so _excited_.”

“You really never been outside before?”

Kurt shrugged sheepishly. “No.”

Sebastian could use this to his advantage. There was a large rusting from a bush and Kurt held tightly onto Sebastian.

“What is it?” he asked, trembling. “Ruffians? Thugs? Have they come to get us?”

A tiny, cute bunny jumped out of the bushes.

“Stay calm,” Sebastian said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. “It can probably smell fear.”

“Right,” Kurt replied, pulling away from Sebastian. He cursed himself for being so pathetic.

 _So,_ Sebastian thought, _he’s scared of ruffians and thugs, huh?_ An idea came to him. “Are you hungry? I know this great place we can go for cheesecake!”

Kurt’s eyes lit up. “Yeah, I love cheesecake. Where?”

Sebastian smirked. “The Lima Bean.”

“Oh.” Kurt rubbed the back of his neck. “Okay…”

“Great!” Sebastian grabbed Kurt’s hand and they walked away.

* * *

Mother Sylvester was wandering through the forest when she stepped on a twig, causing a loud _snap_ to echo through the trees. A large, grey horse jumped out at her.

“A palace horse,” she scoffed once she noticed the colours it wore. Then she realised something else. “Where’s your rider?” If there was a horse, there must be a guard somewhere. What if the kingdom had located Kurt? “Kurt!”

She ran back to the tower. “Kurt! Let down the-” She saw with horror that the rope was hanging there, lifeless. Either someone had gone up or… he had gone down. “Kurt?” She sighed, knowing it was useless, and began to climb up the rope, her anxiety growing with every brick she passed. Once inside the tower, she searched for her kidnapped child. He wasn’t there and she could feel herself getting older.

She looked frantically around the room and noticed something shining from under the stairs. She removed the loose piece of wood and took out the satchel. 

A crown.

She hissed, throwing the jewellery across the room. The crown… Kurt missing… they had to be related.

Mother Sylvester emptied out the rest of the satchel and found a wanted poster for a man named Sebastian Smythe. Perfect.

* * *

Kurt and Sebastian went inside the Lima Bean, and Kurt was distraught to see that it was not a quiet, family-friendly place. Instead, it was filled with _ruffians and thugs._ He knew that Sebastian had done this on purpose, so he refused to let his fear show. Besides, it wasn’t as if Sebastian would let anything bad happen to him. Not if he wanted his satchel back.

“This place seems nice,” Kurt said as everyone stared at him.

“Puckerman!” Sebastian yelled to a man with a hook for a hand and a mohawk. “Would you care to tell my good friend, Kurt, here what happens to people at the Lima Bean?”

Puckerman glared at Kurt. “They kill or be killed.”

Kurt gulped. “How pleasant.”

“You don’t look so good, Porcelain?” Sebastian said. “Maybe we should get you home.”

Kurt was about to argue that he was _not_ leaving without seeing the lanterns, when another ruffian picked Sebastian up by his shirt. 

“Hey, put me down, Finn!” Sebastian yelled. 

Another man shoved a wanted poster in his face. “This you?”

“Oh, it’s him,” Puckerman smirked. He turned to another guy in a wheelchair. “Artie, go get some guards. That reward is ours.”

It was Sebastian’s turn to gulp.

The ruffians began to fight over Sebastian, each yelling about why they deserved to have the reward money. Kurt was beginning to get overwhelmed. If they killed Sebastian, how would he see the lanterns? And would Sebastian’s blood be on his hands, since he had asked to leave to begin with?

Kurt stood up on a table and shouted at the top of his lungs, “ _Put him down!_ ” The ruffians froze and looked at Kurt questioningly. “Look,” he said, “I don’t know where I am or what’s happening, but _he_ is my only chance to following my dream. Please, let him go. Haven’t any of you ever had a dream?”

Puckerman approached Kurt, and he thought for sure that his life was over. “I had a dream once.”

_I’m malicious, mean and scary_

_My sneer could curdle dairy_

_And violence-wise my hands are not the cleanest_

_But despite my evil look_

_And my temper and my hook_

_I’ve always yearned to be a concert pianist_

_Can’t you see me on the stage performing Mozart?_

_Tickling the ivories till they gleam_

_Yep, I’d rather be called deadly_

_For my killer show-tune medley_

_Thank you_

_Cause way down deep inside_

_I’ve got a dream_

Surprisingly, all of the other ruffians began joining in:

_(He’s got a dream)_

_(He’s got a dream)_

_See, I ain’t as cruel and vicious as I seem_

_Though I do like to break femurs_

_You can count me with the dreamers_

_Like everybody else_

_I’ve got a dream_

Next, a woman, who Kurt would later find out was named Rachel, started singing:

_I’ve got scars and lumps and bruises_

_Plus something here that oozes_

_And let’s not even mention my complexion_

_But despite my extra toes_

_And my goitre and my nose_

_I really want to make a love connection_

_Can’t you see me with a special little lady?_

Rachel looked longingly at a girl with short blonde hair.

_Rowing in a rowboat down the stream_

_Though I’m one disgusting blighter_

_I’m a lover, not a fighter_

_‘Cause way down deep inside_

_I’ve got a dream_

_I’ve got a dream_

_(She’s got a dream)_

_I’ve got a dream_

_(She’s got a dream)_

_And I know one day romance will reign supreme_

_Though my face leaves people screaming_

_There’s a child behind it dreaming_

_Like everybody else_

_I’ve got a dream_

“What about you?” Puckerman asked Sebastian.

“Me?” Sebastian laughed. All of these people were pathetic.

“What’s your dream?” Rachel asked.

“Oh, no, I don’t sing.” Sebastian rolled his eyes. Puckerman held up a knife against his throat so Sebastian jumped on a table.

_I have dreams like you_

_No, really_

_Just much less touchy-feely_

_They mainly happen somewhere warm and sunny_

_On an island that I own_

_Tanned and rested and alone_

_Surrounded by enormous piles of money_

Kurt frowned at Sebastian’s dream. After spending his entire life alone, that sounded like the worst thing in the world. Who needed an island and money when you could have friends and memories? The tower seemed more like a nightmare now… He began to sing again,

_I’ve got a dream_

_(He’s got a dream)_

_I just want to see the floating lanterns gleam_

_And with every passing hour_

_I’m so glad I left my tower_

_Like all you lovely folks_

_I’ve got a dream_

He and the ruffians began to sing together,

_He’s got a dream_

_He’s got a dream_

_They’ve got a dream_

_We’ve got a dream_

_So our differences ain’t really that extreme_

_We’re one big team_

_Call us brutal_

_Sick_

_Sadistic_

_And grotesquely optimistic_

_‘Cause way down deep inside we’ve got a dream_

_I’ve got a dream_

_I’ve got a dream_

_I’ve got a dream_

_I’ve got a dream_

_Yes, way down deep inside_

_I’ve got a dream_

What Kurt, or none of the ruffians or Sebastian, didn’t know was that Mother Sylvester had seen the end of the performance, and knew everything.

Artie came back into the Lima Bean. “I found the guards!” he said.

Sebastian’s eyes widened and he grabbed Kurt and pulled him under a table. The guards began searching the place. Sebastian dared to look up and saw that Azimio and Karofsky were being brought inside.

 _Crap_ , Sebastian thought, _they’re going to kill me._

Thankfully, Puckerman tapped him on the shoulder and led him and Kurt to a secret exit below the tavern. 

“Go and live your dream,” Puckerman said.

Sebastian nodded his head. “I will.”

Puckerman growled. “Not you, your dream stinks. I was talking to him.” Puckerman patted Kurt’s shoulder.

Sebastian went into the exit and Kurt followed after thanking Puckerman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just yeeting a whole sewing machine about :)


	3. Chapter 3

They were walking through the tunnel, Sebastian holding up a lantern he had found on the floor.

“I got to admit, that was pretty impressive,” Sebastian said. “I have never seen anyone win over the New Directions.”

“New Directions?” Kurt asked.

“Yeah, that’s what their gang is called. No idea why.”

“Gang?”

“You know, like, people who hang out together and sometimes do bad things.”

“Are you in a gang?” Kurt asked.

Sebastian shook his head. “I do bad things, but I do it alone unless I need to use people.”

“Oh… So, Sebastian, where are you from?”

“Oh, no, no, no. No back story from me.”

“Oh.” Kurt was a little disappointed.

“I am curious about _you_ , though.”

“What about me?”

“Well, for starters, what’s the deal with the bird?”

“Oh,” Kurt patted Pavarotti, who was perched on his shoulder, “he’s my friend, Pavarotti.”

“Friend?”

“Yeah, he’s stayed with me through everything. He kind of represents what I dream of being.”

“How?”

“He’s free, you know. He can do whatever he wants, but for some reason, he chooses to stay with me.” The last part wasn’t what Kurt dreamed of being.

“That sounds exactly like you _now_ ,” Sebastian commented.

“What?” 

“You’re free, you can do what you want, but you choose to stay in the tower.”

Kurt didn’t say anything.

“Which brings me to my next question,” Sebastian continued. “If you want to see the lanterns so badly, why haven’t you gone before?”

Kurt looked down at the floor. “It’s dangerous out there.”

“You’re out here now. It’s just as dangerous now as it always has been and how it always will be.”

Kurt shrugged. “Well, you’re with me now. I’ve never been outside before, so I needed a guide.”

“What about your mother?”

“She refuses to take me.” Thankfully, the conversation was cut off by a rumbling noise. “Um, Sebastian…”

They looked behind them and saw light nearing. Guards.

“Run!” Sebastian yelled. He took Kurt’s hand and they ran towards the exit. They came out to a dam, which had a dead end. Lower down, Azimio and Karofsky came out of a cave, looking around.

“Who’s that?” Kurt asked.

“They don’t like me,” Sebastian answered apprehensively. 

The guards came out of the same exit as Kurt and Sebastian had.

“Who’s _that_?” Kurt asked again.

“They don’t like me either.”

A large, grey horse jumped out after the guards.

“Who’s that?!”

Sebastian sighed. “Let’s just assume that everyone in here doesn’t like me.”

Kurt glared at him. “ _I_ don’t like you.”

“Fun, I don’t like you either.”

Kurt thrusted the sewing machine into Sebastian’s chest and looked around. He saw a rope on the floor and ran over to get it. In one throw, he managed to get it hanging over the end of a broken bridge. He signalled for Pavarotti to help him out and the bird flew over and secured the rope. Kurt grinned and jumped down, swinging to the ledge on the other side.

Sebastian, however, was still stuck at the dead end, the guards nearing him.

“I’ve waited a long time for this,” Trent, the guard, sneered, and he pulled out his sword.

Sebastian panicked for a second until he remembered he had Kurt’s sewing machine. He hit Trent over the head with it, knocking him down. He managed to disarm and take out the rest of the guards.

“This is surprisingly effective,” he whispered to himself.

The horse started to lunge at Sebastian, a sword in its mouth. Sebastian tried to fight it, but the horse knocked the sewing machine out of his hand and into the river below.

“Sebastian!” Kurt called. He threw the rope over to his guide, and once Sebastian had a grip on it, he pulled Sebastian. 

Sebastian ended up landing on another ledge further down. “Come on, Porcelain,” he called.

Kurt ran down just as the dam started breaking. The wave of water flooded out the guards and caused a large rock to fall over. The rock nearly crushed Kurt and Sebastian, with them only just managing to escape their near-death by hiding in a cave. The rock blocked the entrance to the cave, leaving them trapped inside.

The pair tried to search for an exit, only to find that it was a dead-end. Water began filling up the cave quickly.

“We’re going to drown!” Kurt exclaimed.

Sebastian attempted to remove some of the rocks, but he just succeeded in cutting his hand open. He dove under the water, but it was too dark to see anything. “It’s no use, I can’t see anything.” Kurt took a deep breath but Sebastian stopped him before he could go underwater. “Look, there’s no point. It’s too dark, we can’t see.”

Reality started to hit Kurt. They were going to drown; they weren’t going to get out of there. He was never going to see his mother again. She’d be heartbroken, wouldn’t she? “This is all my fault,” he whispered. “I never should have done this. I’m so sorry, Sebastian. I shouldn’t have dragged you into this.” He started to cry.

Sebastian smiled sadly at Kurt. “It’s fine, really. I have to tell you something. I might as well confess to someone before I die.”

“What?”

“I stole the prince’s crown.”

“I know,” Kurt said. “I found it when you were knocked out. I have to tell you something. I- I’m magic.”

“What?”

“Me. I’m magic. When I sing, I don’t know, my aura kind of glows and…” Suddenly, an idea came to Kurt and he began to quickly sing, just as the water started to reach their heads:

_Flower, gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine…_

The water engulfed them, but the area around Kurt lit up. They managed to find a small opening in the rocks and dug their way through. Just as Kurt doubted that they would make it, they broke through and landed in a river. They dragged themselves onto the bank.

“We made it.” Kurt sighed happily.

“He glows,” Sebastian gasped.

“We’re alive!”

“I did not see that coming.” Sebastian looked at Pavarotti. “He- He actually _glows_?! Why does he glow?!”

“Sebastian!” Kurt called as he dried himself off. 

“What?!”

“I don’t just glow,” he said gently.

* * *

Mother Sylvester was waiting in the forest, next to the exit of the tunnel. She was expecting Kurt and Sebastian to come out of it, but was instead greeted with the Titan Brothers, Azimio and Karofsky. She quickly hid behind a tree.

“I’ll kill him!” Karofsky exclaimed. “I’ll kill Smythe!”

Mother Sylvester smiled to herself. Maybe she could convince someone else to handle Sebastian for her while she focused on Kurt.

“We’ll cut him off at the kingdom,” Azimio said, “and get back the crown.”

 _Perfect_ , Mother Sylvester thought. “Or…” she said, coming out of her hiding space, “you could stop acting like wild dogs chasing their tails and think for a moment.” She held up Sebastian’s satchel. The two men instantly grabbed their weapons, but Mother Sylvester wasn’t fazed. “Oh, please, there’s no need for that,” she scoffed and tossed them the bag. They pulled out the crown and laughed. “Well, if that’s all you desire, then be on your way,” Mother Sylvester said, “I was going to offer you something worth a thousand crowns… but that wasn’t even the best part.” She turned around as if to walk away.

“What’s the best part?” Karofsky asked.

“It comes with revenge on Sebastian Smythe.”

* * *

Kurt and Sebastian were sitting around a fire that they had managed to set up. Kurt tightly held onto Sebastian’s hand and apologised when he winced.

“Okay, don’t freak out on me,” Kurt told him and began to sing,

_Flower, gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

Sebastian looked at Kurt in awe. The area around them was glowing a beautiful golden colour, and Kurt looked stunning as he concentrated on Sebastian’s hand. Kurt’s voice was amazing too, high-pitched and slow.

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the Fates’ design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine_

Kurt let go of his hand, and when Sebastian looked at it, he saw that his cut had been healed.

 _Don’t freak out_ , Sebastian told himself.

“How does it work?”

“I can heal people by singing.”

“Any limits?”

Kurt shrugged. “I can’t bring back the dead.”

“How long have you been able to do this, exactly?”

Kurt wasn’t sure of the answer. “I don’t know. Probably my entire life. Mother told me that when I was a baby, people tried to use me to keep themselves young, which is why we had to leave. That’s why I…”

“Never left the tower,” Sebastian finished for him. “Are you going to go back?”

“No,” Kurt said, then he had second thoughts. “Yes… it’s complicated."

“I like complicated,” Sebastian said.

Kurt shrugged and wiped his eyes. “Whatever. Why don’t you tell me about _you_ for once?”

“There’s not much to tell. When I was a kid, I had a normal family. Mom, Dad, and my little brother. Then one day, my parents died and we had nothing. We went to a shelter and I used to tell my brother stories about the two of us, where we went on adventures and had everything we ever wanted. I promised him that one day we would have that life. Then he got sick and died and I left the shelter. I’ve been making my own way ever since. But don’t tell anybody this, yeah? I kind of have a reputation to keep.”

Kurt chuckled. “Reputation? Sure.” He looked down at the floor. “Not like I have anybody to tell anyway. I have no friends.”

Sebastian lifted Kurt’s chin up. “You have one now.” They smiled at each other for a few seconds until Sebastian stood up. “Well, I should- should get some more firewood.” Sebastian went into the forest.

Kurt stared after him longingly.

“Well,” a shrill voice exclaimed, “I thought he’d never leave.”

“Mother?” Kurt said and turned around. It was definitely Mother Sylvester, but there was something off about her. She had wrinkles on her face and her hair was slightly grey. She looked old.

“Hello, flower.” She approached Kurt.

Kurt tried to find the right thing to say, but he continuously tripped upon his words. “How did you find me?” he eventually squeaked out.

“Oh, it was easy, really,” Mother Sylvester said, “I just listened to the sound of complete and utter betrayal and followed that.”

Kurt sighed. Time for a lecture. “Mother…”

“We’re going home right now,” she snapped.

“No!” Kurt pulled his hand back. “I’m so close…”

“This is non-negotiable!”

“Please.” Kurt hated begging, “I- I’ve been on this incredible journey… I even met someone.”

“Yes, the wanted thief.” Mother Sylvester rolled her eyes. “I’m so proud. Come on.”

“No, wait.” Kurt bit his lip. “I- I think he likes me…”

“You?” Mother Sylvester snorted. 

_This is why you never should have left_

_Dear, this whole romance that you’ve invented_

_Just proves you’re too naive to be here_

_Why would he like you?_

_Come on now, really?_

_Look at you!_

_You think that he’s impressed?_

_Don’t be a dummy, come with Mummy_

_Mother…_

Kurt had had enough. He wasn’t blind, he knew he looked a mess and wasn’t attractive, but he also saw the way that Sebastian looked at him. Mother didn’t… she wasn’t supposed to say things like that to him. He _wasn’t naive!_ “No!”

“No?” Mother Sylvester narrowed her eyes at him.

_Oh, I see how it is_

_Kurt knows best_

_Kurt’s so mature now_

_Such a clever grown-up lad_

_Kurt knows best_

_Fine, if you’re so sure now_

_Go ahead, then give him this!_

She pulled out the satchel.

_This is why he’s here_

_Don’t let him deceive you_

_Give it to him, watch, you’ll see_

She threw Kurt the crown.

“I will!” Kurt snapped.

_Trust me, my dear_

_That’s how fast he’ll leave you_

_I won’t say I told you so_

_No, Kurt knows best_

_So, if he’s such a dreamboat_

_Go and put him to the test_

_If he’s lying, don’t come crying_

_Mother knows best_

In the blink of an eye, Mother Sylvester had vanished and Sebastian was returning.

“Can I ask you something?” he said. “Is there any chance that I’m going to get super strength in my hand? ‘Cause that would be cool.” Kurt didn’t respond. “You okay?”

“Oh,” Kurt hid the crown, “sorry, yeah. Just… admiring the view.” He made a point of staring at Sebastian.

Sebastian smirked. “Precisely my point. I’ve always had superhuman good looks, but _superhuman strength_? Can you imagine the possibilities?”

* * *

Sebastian woke up the next morning to a horrible surprise: that stupid palace horse was dragging him across the grass.

“Let me go!” he yelled, and thankfully, Kurt chased after him. 

He grabbed Sebastian’s ankles. “Give me him!” he yelled, and he realised that he was saving Sebastian _to save Sebastian_ , not to save his guide. Finally, he managed to free Sebastiana and they both fell onto the floor. The horse ran forward again, but Kurt got in its way. “Whoa, whoa, whoa! Down, boy, settle!” He spoke soothingly to the horse, and eventually, it stood still, looking at Kurt curiously. “Who’s a sweetheart?”

“Oh, come on!” Sebastian exclaimed. “He’s a bad horse!”

Kurt glared at him, stroking the hair of his new friend. “ _You’re_ the bad one!” He looked at the horse’s tag. “ _Lord Tubbington_ is sweet.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes, slightly jealous at all the affection Lord Tubbington was getting. “This can’t be happening.”

“Look,” Kurt said, turning his attention back to Lord Tubbington, “today is kind of the biggest day of my life, so you see, could you maybe hold off arresting him? Just for today? Pretty please?” Lord Tubbington didn’t seem convinced, so Kurt added, “It’s also my birthday…”

Sebastian looked the horse in his eyes. “Truce?” he said, and Lord Tubbington bent his head and allowed the thief to stroke him. Sebastian smiled at Kurt. “Happy birthday.”


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt walked into the kingdom, looking around at all the people in amazement. Everything seemed so peaceful and pleasant.

He wanted to explore everything, so he dragged Sebastian and Lord Tubbington to every stall he could see. As Sebastian was waiting in line to buy some fruit, something caught Kurt’s eye.

It was a painting of the King and Queen and what looked to be their infant child in the Queen’s arm. 

“It’s for the lost prince,” he heard a young girl say.

There was something about the prince’s eyes that seemed so familiar, but he couldn’t quite say why. He was about to ask Sebastian what he thought when he became distracted by the music playing.

He grinned and began to dance, some of the citizens joining in with him. He saw Sebastian staring at him, so he grabbed his companion’s hand and pulled him in. They danced, hand in hand, smiling at each other.

“So,” Sebastian said, “how do you like being free.”

Kurt beamed. “I’m never going back.”

“Really?”

“Why would I? Life in the tower isn’t fair, it’s boring.”

“What about your mother?”

Kurt hesitated as he thought about it. “I’ll deal with that later.”

They left the dancing crowd and continued to explore the kingdom. While Kurt wasn’t looking, Sebastian bought him a purple flag which had the royal sun-shaped crest on it. Kurt stared at the gift in amazement. It gave him a strange feeling.

“You bought this?” he asked.

“Yeah. Why?”

“Nothing,” Kurt shrugs, “I just thought you were a thief.”

They continued to explore the rest of the kingdom until sundown when they went down to the boats. 

Sebastian rowed their boat as Kurt looked at the view. There was water for miles and the sunset was beautiful. 

“Where are we going?” Kurt asked.

“You trust me, right?” Sebastian said.

“Barely.”

“Well right now you don’t have a choice.”

Kurt pouted. “Whatever.”

Sebastian stopped the boat when they had a decent view of the kingdom.

Kurt sighed.

“What’s up? I figured you’d be happy.”

“I’ve been dreaming about this for so long. What if it’s not what I thought it would be?”

Sebastian smiled. “It will be.”

“Well, what do I do then, if it is?”

“Then go and find a new dream.”

The first lantern was released into the sky and, seconds later, thousands more followed.

As Sebastian passed him flowers to put into the water, Kurt thought about how different Sebastian was to everyone else he knew. He was sure that things between them were more special than a crown.

_All those days watching from the windows_

_All those years, outside looking in_

_All that time never even knowing_

_Just how blind I’ve been_

_Now I’m here, blinking in the starlight_

_Now I’m here, suddenly I see_

_Standing here, it’s, oh, so clear_

_I’m where I’m meant to be_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it’s like the fog has lifted_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it’s like the sky is new_

_And it’s warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once, everything looks different_

_Now that I see you_

Kurt looked at Sebastian. “I have something for you, too,” he said. He picked up the satchel and hesitated before giving it to Sebastian. Whether or not Sebastian chose to stay with him after would determine everything. “I- I trust you.”

Sebastian smiled and took it. He had everything he wanted now, but he wasn’t as happy as he thought he would be.

_All those days chasing down a daydream_

_All those years, living in a blur_

_All that time, never truly seeing_

_Things the way they were_

_Now he’s here, shining in the starlight_

_Now he’s here, suddenly I know_

_If he’s here, it’s crystal clear_

_I’m where I’m meant to go_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it’s like the fog has lifted_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it’s like the sky is new_

_And it’s warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once, everything is different_

_Now that I see you_

_Now that I see you_

Sebastian cupped Kurt’s face and leaned in, intending to kiss him. Just as their lips were about to meet, something caught his eye. He could have sworn that he could see Karofsky and Azimio. 

“Everything alright?” Kurt asked him.

“Yeah, of course,” Sebastian said. The satchel caught his eye. Maybe he could get rid of Karofsky and Azimio if he gave them the crown. “Let’s go back to land, okay?” He started to row the boat back to the land where he saw them. He picked up the satchel. “I’ll be right back.”

Kurt sighed. He should have known that he couldn’t trust Sebastian. “Okay.”

Sebastian walked away and found Karofsky and Azimio sitting on some rocks, sharpening their weapons. He decided that his best chance of surviving would be to act like everything that had happened was an accident.

“There you guys are,” he said. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you both. How you been?”

Karofsky glared at him.

Sebastian gulped. “Anyway, here’s the crown. I think we should all go our separate ways. Miss you guys!” He turned around to leave but bumped into Azimio.

“We heard,” Karofsky said, “that you’ve got something more valuable than a crown. The boy.”

“You can’t have him,” Sebastian spat.

Azimio grabbed Sebastian’s arms, preventing him from leaving. “It’s not up to you.”

* * *

Kurt was waiting by the boat, his faith in Sebastian decreasing with every passing minute of him not returning. He was about to give up when he saw a shadow appear in the fog.

He sighed in relief. “Thank God,” he said. “I was starting to think you’d taken the crown and left me.”

The shadow split into two. “He did,” one of the figures said.

“What? He- He wouldn’t do that.” _He would_ , Kurt told himself.

“See for yourself.” The man gestured to the ocean, where Kurt could see a boat sailing away. Upon closer inspection, he identified Sebastian as the one controlling the boat.

“Sebastian?”

“A fair trade,” the other man said. “A crown for the boy with magic powers. How much do you think someone would pay to stay young and healthy forever.”

Kurt narrowed his eyes. Why did they think they could have him? He wasn’t weak, he could defend himself. He kicked one of the man’s legs and tried to run away, but the other man grabbed him. Kurt elbowed him in his chest and successfully ran away. However, as he started to go into the forest, he tripped over a branch. He fell onto the floor.

Kurt grunted and prepared his fists when he thought he heard the men approaching. Instead, he heard someone call, “Kurt?!”

“Mother?” 

Kurt carefully stood up and walked in the direction of the voice. He saw Mother Sylvester standing over two unconscious bodies.

“Oh, Kurt!” Mother Sylvester exclaimed. She ran over and embraced him.

Kurt doesn’t hug her back.

“Are you alright?” she asked. “Are you hurt?”

Kurt moved away from her. “I’m fine,” he said, his tone icy.

“Let’s go-”

“No,” Kurt said. “I’m not going back.”

“Kurt.”

“I’m not going back to that life!”

Mother Sylvester frowned. “Where else will you go? That boy has left you, just like I knew he would. You have no one out here. Come with me.”

Kurt stayed reluctant for a few seconds before sighing and following her.

* * *

The ship that Sebastian was on reached the city dock. Karofsky and Azimio had knocked him out and tied him to the steering wheel with the crown in hand, making it look as if he was steering it. As Sebastian woke up, guards ran towards him. They untied him and started to take him towards the prison.

“No, no,” Sebastian exclaimed. “Listen to me! Kurt!” He looked around frantically for Kurt. “Kurt!”

* * *

Kurt was sat on his bed, miserable. He missed the outside, being able to explore whatever he wanted. But he mostly missed Sebastian.

“I did warn you, Kurt,” Mother Sylvester said. “I told you the world out there is selfish and cruel. You can’t trust anyone.” She left his room.

Kurt pulled out the purple flag from his pocket and looked at the crest on it. He laid back on his bed and looked at the ceiling. He compared the design on the flag to his painting on the ceiling. They were so similar. As he looked around the room, he noticed that he had subconsciously painted the sun all over the room.

“What the hell?” he whispered to himself. He blinked as he tried to remember the painting he had seen at the kingdom; the King and Queen holding their child. “I’m the lost prince,” he realised.

* * *

Sebastian was taken out of his cell, guards holding onto him. He was being taken to his execution. As they walked down the hallway, he caught sight of Azimio and Karofsky in a cell. He elbowed one of the guards and punched the other and went up to Karofsky and Azimio’s cell.

“How did you find out about him?” he demanded.

“It was the old lady,” Karofsky said.

“Old lady?” Sebastian frowned. The guards grabbed him again. “No, wait! I need to save him! He’s in trouble!” He tried to fight the guards again but he couldn’t get the slightest bit free.

* * *

Mother Sylvester went up the stairs, hearing strange noises from Kurt’s bedroom. “Kurt?” she called. “What’s going on up there?”

Kurt came out of his room, looking haunted. “I’m the lost prince,” he muttered.

“What?”

Kurt glared at her. “I’m the lost prince! Aren’t I, Mother?” He hesitated before adding coldly, “Or should I even call you that?”

Mother Sylvester looked stunned before she burst out laughing. “That’s preposterous. Look at yourself.” She went to embrace him but he pushed her away.

“I knew that I never should have trusted you!” he snapped. “This was all you, right? I remember. You did this.”

Mother Sylvester glared at him. “Everything I did was to protect you.”

“You weren’t protecting me. You were protecting yourself. You wanted to keep yourself young, right? You were the one you warned me about. Selfish. Cold-hearted. Dangerous!”

She slapped him. “You don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“I wasted my entire life in this tower hiding from people when I should have been hiding from _you_.”

* * *

Sebastian continued trying to reason with the guards as he was walked to his execution.

“Please, he’s in danger,” he repeated. “He needs me.”

“Shut up,” Trent said.

“You don’t understand, he’s- he’s the lost prince,” he lied, unaware of the fact that the statement was actually true.

The guards stop walking. “What?”

“He’s the lost prince.”

“Are you sure?”

“Certain.”

Trent looked at the other guard and said, “Stay here, I’m going to get back up.” Trent left them alone.

Sebastian smiled sheepishly. “Have you ever been in love?”

The guard shook his head.

“Well, I am, and the person I love is in danger so I kind of need you to unchain me so I can save him.”

The guard looked uncertain.

“I won’t tell if you won’t.”

The guard sighed and unlocked Sebastian’s cuffs.

* * *

Sebastian stood at the bottom of the tower. “Kurt?” he called. “Kurt, let down the rope.” When there was no immediate response, Sebastian began to climb the tower. But then, the rope fell down. He grinned. Kurt was okay.

He began to climb the tower and when he got to the top, he said, “Kurt, thank God. I never thought I’d see you again.” When he jumped inside the tower, he saw Kurt chained up with his mouth gagged. He was about to help him when he felt a sudden pain in his stomach. He had been stabbed.

“Now look what you’ve done, Kurt,” Mother Sylvester said. “Don’t worry, our secret will die with him.” She grabbed the chains that held Kurt captive and pulled on them. “And as for us, we are going where no one will ever find you again.” Kurt continued resisting her. “Stop fighting me!”

Kurt managed to get the gag off and said, “No, I’ll never stop. I will continue to fight for the rest of my life if I have to. Unless… if you let me help him, I’ll go with you.”

“No,” Sebastian whispered.

“Fine,” Mother Sylvester said. She chained Sebastian up and let Kurt go.

Kurt immediately ran to his side and cupped his face. “Everything will be okay.”

“No, Kurt,” Sebastian whimpered.

“Just trust me.” 

“I can’t let you do this.”

“I can’t let you die.”

Sebastian stroked Kurt’s cheek. “Wait.” He quickly grabbed a piece of cloth from the floor and shoved it into Kurt’s mouth, preventing him from singing. He then pushed Kurt back, making him fall onto the floor.

Kurt grunted and when he got back up, he saw Sebastian’s body go limp. “No,” he whispered.

Mother Sylvester lunged for Kurt. “That’s it,” she exclaimed, “no one else will find you, now!”

“No!” Kurt yelled. He fought back Mother Sylvester until she was in front of the window. She was old and frail; she hadn’t used him in a long time. “Goodbye, Mother,” he hissed. He pushed her out of the window and watched as her body hit the ground.

He turned around and knelt beside Sebastian’s body. 

“No, Sebastian,” he whispered. “Please. Stay with me.”

_Flower, gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

It didn’t work, he was already dead. “Please,” Kurt pleaded. He tried to hold back the tears. “You were my new dream.” The tears fell onto Sebastian’s face.

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fates’ design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

“What once was mine.” Kurt sobbed into Sebastian’s chest. “Please,” he murmured. “Come back to me.”

Something strange happened. Sebastian’s eyes opened slowly and he exhaled. “Kurt?” he whispered.

Kurt gasped. “Sebastian. You’re alive.”

“Of course I am.” Sebastian chuckled then winced. “You aren’t getting rid of me that easily.”

Kurt smiled and hugged Sebastian tightly. After he pulled back, he finally kissed Sebastian.


End file.
